


delicate

by lolabuckleys



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabuckleys/pseuds/lolabuckleys
Summary: our secret moments in a crowded room, they got no idea about me and you.
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Other(s), Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. mystical

**Author's Note:**

> Here's me once again making fanfic inspired in songs:  
> Delicate by Taylor Swift and Feels Like We Only Go Backwards by Tame Impala  
> Next chapter, hopefully, still this week.

"You must really like me then" Miranda said while looking out the window and gazing at the soft rain hitting against the concrete

"Like? After everything we've been through, you still wonder that? I'm actually offended"

"Don't be so dramatic, my reputation's, these days, never been worse"

"Can you please look at me?" 

Miranda turned to Andrea, her big chocolate eyes were smudge maybe was the rain or tears she couldn't actually tell the difference. She was barefoot, her toes curled into the carpet trying to regain the heat she left in the cold rain. Everything about Andrea made her wonder about her life and choices, she knew this moment would come and facing this was scary.

***six months earlier***

She could still feel her taste in her tongue, she felt the electricity running in her lips when she brushed with her fingertips. It all started when they got really drunk on some Upper East Side bar, Andrea couldn't believe she was sharing cocktails with the editor in chief, there was something mystical about that night maybe the stars were alligned or something. She didn't remember how they ended up in that place, she did remember how Miranda looked under the golden light, that only her could looked that ethereal and so far to reach, her eyes looked like the ocean she longed to dive in, Andrea had never seen that color blue before.   
Mesmerized with the vision in front of her, Miranda mumbled something and threw her head back.

"What?" Andrea trying to focus on what Miranda was saying

"I love this song.... _I know that you think you sound silly when you call my name but I hear it inside my head all day"_ Miranda closed her eyes while singing and sway her shoulders with the rhythm

Andrea gained conscience to the room around her and heard the psychodelic sound playing in the background, she recognized it was something by Tame Impala, this vision of Miranda became weird she never saw this woman like this, loose and maybe flirty? 

"You're staring, is this uncomfortable to you?" Miranda arched her eyebrow and blinked slowly while her speech seemed slurred

"W-what? No, I-I'm sorry is just...I think I'm feeling a little drunk."

What the hell is happening here Andrea thought, she lost count of how many glasses of wine and whisky they shared. If Miranda was acting like this it was probably the alcohol speaking

"You know Miranda I think we should go I'll call Roy"

"Andrea come on, we're celebrating. It's not everyday that Runway prints its 500th cover"

So that was the reason why they were there Andrea remembered, that night was so strange that she felt like blacking out, now she was sure of how much alcohol was affecting both of them. Miranda called the bartender and asked for another shot of whisky.

"Ok, but this is the last one" Andrea shouted at the guy behind the counter

"Fine" Miranda said 

They toasted the last time and Miranda took her black card to pay

"Miranda I can-"

"No, I invited you remember?" Miranda winked at her

She did? Andrea wonder how she not remember that conversation, she need to go home and dissect everything that happened. Andrea called Roy and he waits in front of the local bar, some people glance at them but most was way too drunk to recognized Miranda. As soon they entered the car Miranda says some code to Roy that Andrea had no idea what that was, in that moment she felt scared.

They arrived at this enormous building, looked like a hotel. Miranda stared at Andrea long enough before finally speaking

"Can you come with me? I need to talk with you"

Andrea couldn't speak but slowly nodded and jumped out of the car, Miranda lead the way as always. The elevator ride was quiet and terrifying, Andrea felt like prey about to be devoured in that tiny space. They reached the room, Miranda entered first and Andrea closed the door, she looked at Miranda who was sitting in the bed staring at her once again.

"There is no gentle way of saying this, so I'm just gonna say. The reason why we're here is because I want you"

"W-what?"

'I told you it wasn't gentle, I've always desired you and I finally have to courage to say it out loud. If you don't want to it's okay, I just need to say it to you because it's killing me everyday when I have to look at you"

Andrea walked over to her and in barely audible whisper said "I want you too"

Miranda grabbed her face and slowly kissed Andrea, they fitted perfect together. Miranda moaned against Andrea's mouth "You're everything I've been looking for"


	2. false god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember how I said I'd die for you?

Her eyes opened with difficulty, she blinked a few times and supported her weight on her elbows taking knowledge of this hotel room, the space in the bed next to her was empty. Andrea got up and put on the robe, she smelled smoke and walked in that direction, she found Miranda smoking a cigarrette while looking out to the city waking up. Miranda didn't have any make up on, her face was bare and soft. The white hair matched the robe, she didn't see Andrea coming and was starled when she hugged her.

"Oh god, you scared me" Miranda touched Andrea's hair with one hand

"I'm sorry" Andrea buried her face in Miranda's neck, she could smell her sweet scent 

"It's okay, did you sleep well ?" She took another drag of the cigarette 

"It was the best sleep of my life....also I didn't know you smoked"

"I don't, only in special occasions" She winked and let the smoke out like a dragon, she putted the cigarette down in the ashtray 

She pulled Andrea for a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss. Andrea could taste the nicotine on Miranda's mouth and that made her wet, she put Miranda closer and tried to untie her robe

"I can't Andrea" Miranda said between the kisses

"Why not?"

"Because the girls are going to be home very soon from their fathers and I have to be there"

Andrea kissed her one more time and let her go. Miranda went to the bathroom, tooked a shower and in 15 minutes she was out putting her jewelry on

"So how is gonna be?" Andrea said while watching Tv

"Be what?" Miranda was looking in the mirror

"This" Andrea turned to her and gestured between them "Our relationship, am I still gonna work for you? Or should I find another job?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you will keep working for me unless you don't want to" 

"Right"

"What it is?" 

"I know this is still very new but you know I don't want to be just a fling"

Miranda went to Andrea and put a lock of her hair behind her ear "You're never _**just** _anything to me Andrea, I adore you more that you even know but I just went throught a divorce and I don't want to ruin this, that's all." 

Andrea smiled by listening her famous phrase in a whole new context and her voice felt so tender, she kissed Miranda soflty.

"I have to go now, I'll see you on Monday, please be safe" Miranda kissed one more time and left the room.

Andrea felt that she was dreaming, like she was experiencing an outerbody situation. Half hour later she left the hotel and went home, that entire weekeng she dissect every moment they spent together, the touches, Miranda's head between her legs, how everything seemed right in the universe.

Monday morning Andrea arrived early in the office, Emily arrived 10 minutes after her

"God, I'm pretty sure she will fire the entire art deparment today"

"Good morning to you too Em"

Emily looked at Andrea and rolled her eyes, Miranda strided into the office and did everything she normally do: demanded impossible things, ordered lunches that she didn't eat, questioned every employee and their right to work at Runway. Later that day Miranda asked Andrea to accompany her to the wardrobre

"God I missed you so much" Miranda said between the kisses "Listen this is your key to that hotel room, I want every friday to meet you there okay?"

"O-okay" - Andrea whispered and kissed Miranda one more time

When Friday came it was paradise on earth, their own little world, everything seems right and that routine went for 5 months.  
In a crowded room nobody had idea what was going on between them and made everything even more sexier, no one knew how easily it was for both of them to fall deep in that connection. Lust was in the soft speaking in each other's ear in events, the slowly blinking of eye sending some signal that only them understand what it was. The magnetism between them it was like light that illuminates sacred images.

But the fairytale abrutly turned into a nightmare when Andrea, on a cold sunday morning, while flipping throught a newspaper saw the photograph. She gripped the mug so hard that broke cutting her hand, she wanted to dissapear into the ground, she felt sick and angry she wanted to explode the entire city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False God by Taylor Swift is a mood.  
> Thank you for all the comments, but to some this might be a sad story


End file.
